New Management
by Zion International Industries
Summary: Valiant Video has been fully torn apart since the death of it's best director. A sadistic heiresss picks up the now deceased Lionel Starkweather's enterprise and organizes another game.


The screen illuminated the dark office of Maybelline Dawes. The television was displaying one of the higher quality videos that Valiant Video Enterprises had filmed. Though disbanded there was still potential for it. The woman watched as the star, Piggsy, shredded a teenaged girl jamming a chainsaw into her chest and pulling upwards. The camera was very close. Blood was getting on the camera as the insane monster that wore a pigs head over his own pulled his chainsaw upward the audible sounds of bone and flesh evident. The final product was a disfigured mutilated corpse with a minced upward cut going from the middle of her torso all the way to the top of her head.

Maybelline giggled at the insane man's antics. It was too bad he was dead along with his keeper. No matter. The dream and the plan to resurrect these old hunting games was being put into place.

The one thing Starkweather didn't count on was his own "star" having the last laugh. When Starkweather was killed he left a vast fortune to her. Yes her. Why? The answer was simple. Maybelline was actually Lionel Starkweather's daughter. Illegitimate but acknowledged as such. It wasn't known that she was even related to him. Starkweather kept that really covered up even to his most trusted of men.

Maybelline felt no remorse except for the fact that she waited 2 years to restart the best American snuff film industry. Her fingers traced the remote to her DVD player and she clicked the pause button. The woman turned to the wall and looked at the photos of the new mainstay "star" of this great enterprise. The photo was that of a naked dirty blond teenaged girl chained to the wall of some dark cell. Now how does one go about making a star like the great Piggsy? Simple you take a dirty little orphan off the streets of Carcer City or the insane asylum, leave them in a maze of corridors, feed them nothing but the raw remains of the idiots you send you're other stars to kill, when you take that away place a helpless person in there and give the orphan something sharp and deadly. You don't feed them. They eventually learn exactly why that was given to them and they do the rest themselves. Some grow a taste for blood while others do it to survive.

This one was different. Maybelline noted that. This dirty little teenage girl was a natural born killer. In fact she was nothing short of a complete sadist. Precisely why she will be the new star.

One could compare this dirty little experiment to Maybelline. True it did give her a warm sexual flush but compared to the quiet enjoyment this teenager got from inflicting pain and deathly injury upon another it couldn't even be considered in the same ball park.

She didn't have time to linger and think about how much her experiment. She had to meet with her newly recruited staff. Maybelline sighed as she clicked off the TV and walked into her master bedroom. She walked into a long walk in closet. She shed off her current clothes which consisted of a white tank top, a robe and her white low cut panties. She picked out her black tailored suit. Skirt and jacket. The first was a black lacy bra. She opened a low sitting dresser and pulled a black matching low cut thong. She slipped them up her slender legs then started to put on the white long sleeve button up shirt followed by the skirt and then the jacket.

Everything was black. Even the tie she tied into her collar and the high heels she put on. It suited her business and pride of what she did for entertainment and money. Though in her mind a snug fitting latex catsuit would be perfectly defining as to what she did. Though she wasn't that unprofessional and that openly proclaiming about being a twisted violence craving sexual deviant.

She didn't need it. In fact one could tell simply from the sickening cruel smile she gave to everyone.

As she tightened the black tie around her neck she couldn't help but feel some sense of accomplishment for resurrecting such a violent, gruesome business of filming death and torture, finally selling it to anyone who enjoys something beyond on a simulated fetish.

Maybelline gave one last glance to herself in the closet bathroom. She straightened her long golden locks till they conformed to her shoulders. The woman wouldn't bother with makeup simply because she knew she looked perfectly fine without it. She shot her reflection a smile before she left the master bedroom.


End file.
